


Lapis Evangeline.

by ahegaore



Category: nothing nowhere. - Letdown (Song)
Genre: M/M, Nothing.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahegaore/pseuds/ahegaore
Summary: Lapis grew up silenced. He felt nothing. Used for nothing except sex. Kept in private.His own happy place away from humanity.Where he could take lives. Crush hearts in his own fist.Wreck everything with no problem.





	Lapis Evangeline.

**Author's Note:**

> haha... follow me..

                                                                     **_This is home. I have nowhere else to go._**

  Lapis thought, tears threatened to spill from his bruised, puffy eyes. His entire body ached, his ribcage hurt everytime he inhaled. His sharp, pointed nose was bruised at the bridge, and his bottom lip was split, dried blood still stuck to his mouth. He didn't even dare to get up and clean himself off. He shuffled, trying his best to sit in an awkward, but sitting up position, leaning against the wall. The deafening silence didn't fix anything in his home. His fucked up world. It was always so quiet. He let out a laugh, but it disgusted him how much he was used to this.. _cycle._ It always went the same way. He'd get home from school, do his chores, and accidentally fuck something up. He'd try and apologize, but his words wouldn't come out right and he's be punished. Either a slap, or a beating that lasted for hours from his Father.

 

                                                                     **_Clink._**

Lapis perked his head up, furrowing his brows and groaning as he leaned against the wall. He's walking, no, _limping_ to his window. Nothing but a soft, offwhite blanket was wrapped around his petite, pale frame. He felt a small smirk cross his lips, the cut stinging a bit. He opened the window, leaning over the windowsill and speaking down to the figure in his garden, the white roses he planted, framed a man in all black, a soft white oni mask framed his _friend's_ face.

                                                Lapis lifted his brow, "I thought you'd normally come inside." He signed, cocking his head after.

 

                                               "Your old man." Oni signed back, scoffing after. _Asshole._ Lapis thought, he could hear Oni's scoff. Lapis growled, signing boldly.

"I missed you. You didn't come and rescue me like you promised." Lapis looked down after that, sliding his window back down, and making his way back into bed. He closed his eyes, feeling himself fall asleep slowly.   

                  **Clink. Clink. Clink.**

 

 


End file.
